Wonders Make Things Possible
by Luv2Write16
Summary: UPDATED!Derek/Stiles.  Stiles has a lot of unanswered questions, that he like to get answered. Starting with 'Am I Attractive' question.  Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: Am I Attractive? Part 1

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic.**

**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles

**Summary: Stiles has a lot of unanswered questions, that he like to get answered. Starting with 'am I attractive?' question. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen wolf or it's characters.

"**Wonders Make Things Possible." By: luv2write16.**

**Chapter 1: Am I Attractive?**

**Stiles' Point of View.**

Am I attractive? How many times do I have to ask this to get an answer out of someone? How many people do I need to ask to get a correct honest answer out of them? I ask, Scott. "Do you think gay guys find me attractive?" But Scott ignored me. He later text me saying he isn't gay. So, he doesn't know.

Another day in class, I asked Danny. "Do you find me attractive?" He didn't answer me either and ignored me for the rest of the school day. I went up to Lydia. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked. She nodded her head. So, I took that as a yes. "Do you think gay guys find me attractive?" I ask a bit embarrassed. Lydia then took out her headphones and said. "What? I didn't catch anything you said." I told her never mind.

I went up to Jackson, after lacrosse practice one day. But before I could ask him. His glare scared me away. Who else could I ask? Then it hit me. I never ask Derek. Derek Hale to be exact. After school, I drove into the woods into I reached the abandon burnt house. Which belongs to Derek Hale.

His cars here so he has to be here. Well that isn't necessary true. "I yelled out. "Derek? Are you here? Can you hear me?" I went to his door step and was about to knock, but before I could. Derek opened the door. And demanded to know why I was here. "Well, uh…funny thing. I wanted to ask you a serious question about something." I said in a ramble.

Derek just stared at me. Which felt like hours before he told me. "You can ask but I don't know if I'll answer or if I'll actually have an answer to your idiotic questions." "Trust me this isn't idiotic question." I said with a smile. "Well?" Derek growled out. "Oh yeah. Do you find me attractive?" I ask being totally serious. Derek just looked at me and smiled. "That's your serious non-idiotic question." "Yeah." I mumbled feeling embarrassed now. "Hmm." Derek said looking at me. "Well?" I asked. Derek stared at me for felt like hours again. "No." Derek said and closed the door in my face. I stared at the door with my mouth hanging open. I finally got an answer. I can't believe it. The last person I thought to ask actually answered my question. "He's lying." I heard Scott say behind me. "What?" I ask. "He lied. I heard his heart." Said Scott smiling. Then there was a crash breaking noise inside the house. I didn't know what to think. I finally got an answer on my long awaited question. But it was a lie. And the guy I'd at least expect thinks I'm attractive. Does that mean he likes me? Oh great got myself a new question that needs to be answered. And only one person can answer it. That person being the one and only Derek Hale.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So, I was re watching the episode of Teen Wolf: The Tell and got this idea. I got it all written…I mean typed out. So tell me if you like it or not so far and I'll add the next chapters. I've written four chapters for this story. Please Review. Please and Thank You. **

**-luv2write16-**


	2. Chapter 1: Am I Attractive? Part 2

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic. **

**Pairing: Derek/Stiles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or it's characters.**

"**Wonders Make Things Possible." By: luv2write16.**

**Chapter 1: Am I Attractive? Part 2**

**Derek's Point of View.**

I was in my old family home. Waiting on Scott to show for training. I looked out my window and saw Stiles' jeep pull up. I've told Scott not to bring Stiles to these trainings. I didn't want him to get hurt if Scott or I lost control. I would never be able to forgive myself. When Stiles got out and walked up to my door. I notice he was alone and came on his own free will.

"Derek? Are you here? Can you hear me?" I heard Stiles yell. I stayed, in front of the door. Waiting on him to knock. But he never did. So, I decided to open up the door. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Well, uh…funny thing. I wanted to ask you a serious question about something." Stiles said rambling like always. Adorable. I just stared at him. Then told him. "You can ask, but I don't know if I'll answer or if I actually have an answer to your idiotic questions." He does ask or say idiotic things. Its sometimes cute. Stiles wasn't asking his question yet. "Well?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. Do you find me attractive?" Stiles ask. I can tell by his heart beat he was serious. If I was drinking anything, I would have spit it out by how surprise I am of his question. I smiled thinking about my thoughts then remembered Stiles had said this question was serious. How in the world is this near serious?

I looked at him. I'm probably freaking him out by smiling. "That's your serious non-idiotic question." I ask. Still smiling. "Yeah." Stiles mumbles. He's embarrassed. "Hmm." I said actually thinking what to tell the boy. The truth or a lie? Truth or a lie? Truth or a lie? "Well?" Stiles asked. I stared at him some more. Truth or a lie? Truth or a lie? Hmm. I'm going to go with lie.

"No." I said the slamming the door in his face. I could tell Stiles was excited over my answer.

Now, I'm curious at how Stiles would take the truth. Guess I don't have to wonder much longer. I heard Scott approaching. "He's lying." Scott told Stiles. Ugh. You learn and try to trust people and they go and misuse your trust. "What?" I heard Stiles ask Scott. "He lied. I heard his heart." Scott told Stiles. I picked up a piece of wood and threw it. And, it hit a window and broke the glass. How do I explain myself now? How do I tell him why I lied? Ugh. To many questions with no answers for them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad a lot of people like my story. Some of you wanted a Derek's Point of View. So I wrote it. I hope its good. I'm better at writing in Stiles view. Please Review. Please and Thank You.**

**-luv2write16-**


	3. Chapter2:Does Derek Hale Like Me? Part 1

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic.**

**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles

**Summary: Stiles has a lot of unanswered questions, that he like to get answered. Starting with 'Am I Attractive?' question. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen wolf or it's characters.

"**Wonders Make Things Possible." By: luv2write16.**

_**End of Chapter 1: Am I Attractive?**_

_I didn't know what to think. I finally got an answer on my long awaited question. But it was a lie. And the guy I'd at least expect thinks I'm attractive. Does that mean he likes me? Oh great got myself a new question that needs to be answered. And only one person can answer it. That person being the one and only Derek Hale._

**Chapter 2: Does Derek Hale like me?**

I stand outside Derek Hale's abandon burnt house. As I rethink how to ask Derek if he likes me. Scott walked straight into Derek's house. So, after awhile of thinking I did too. When I did I saw Scott pin to the wall with Derek's hand on his neck holding him there. Derek had his werewolf teeth and his eyes were glowing blue. "Yeah. Um. I think I came at a bad time. I'll just go." I said scared and running out the burnt house. "Damn it!" Derek yelled slash growled out. I stop as I heard foot steps following me. I turned around seeing a normal looking Derek behind me.

"Derek. I'm sorry for asking stupid questions all the time. But, I got one more to ask." I said in a ramble. Derek just stared at me. As if he was trying to think of what to tell me. I decided it was now or never to ask. "Derek, do you uh…like me?" I ask squeezing my eyes shut hoping I wouldn't be killed. "The question is do you like me?" Derek said to me. I was taken back by that. Hmm. I never thought about it before.

I thought back on all the moments we shared since knowing each other. There was a lot of threats being thrown at him over the months. But, it's not like I never thrown a threat at Derek. 'Cause I have. And his eyes, his captivating green to blue eyes. They are mysterious. After thinking, I finally found my answer. "Yes. I do like you." I told Derek. "Well, I like you too." Derek replied heading back to his house. Wait a minute! Does Derek like me as a friend or something more?

There I go again. Got another answer to my questions. But now I got another question that needs to be answered. Now, I need to be brave and gather up my courage and ask Derek my unanswered question.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry that it's short. The second part, Derek's view is much longer. Tell me what you think. Please review. New episode of Teen Wolf comes on in two hours can't wait. So excited. Please review. Please and Thank you. **

**-luv2write16-**


	4. Chapter2:Does Derek Hale Like Me? Part 2

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic. **

**Pairing: Derek/Stiles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or it's characters.**

"**Wonders Make Things Possible." By: luv2write16.**

_**End of Chapter 1: Am I Attractive? Part 2**_

_Ugh. You learn and try to trust people and they go and misuse your trust. "What?" I heard Stiles ask Scott. "He lied. I heard his heart." Scott told Stiles. I picked up a piece of wood and threw it. And, it hit a window and broke the glass. How do I explain myself now? How do I tell him why I lied? Ugh. To many questions with no answers for them._

**Chapter 2: Does Derek Hale like me? Part 2**

**Derek's Point of View.**

While I was blowing my steam off. Scott walked in smirking. Which piss me off. I glared at him. "What? I told him the truth. My mom always tells me to tell the truth. So I decided to start." Scott said. I just glared at him. "And why you lie to him for in the first place? That could have been your chance to tell him how you really feel about the goof ball." Scott said. Just 'cause I can't kill him. Well, at least into we kill the alpha. That I have to stand here and listen to him. I can always ruff him up a bit. Since he'll end up healing anyways.

I surprise him. By throwing him across the room, into a wall. I growled showing my werewolf teeth. Scott turned. We started to fight or more or less just growling at each other. I had Scott pin to the wall when Stiles walks in. "Yeah. Um. I think I came at a bad time. I'll just go." Stiles said running out the door. "Damn it!" I yelled slash growled. "You really need to work on your anger issues, Derek." Scott said trying to catch his breath as I let him go.

I just growled at him. "Well? What you waiting on? Go follow him. He obviously wanted to talk to you." Scott said. I just walked out trying calm down and somehow came right behind Stiles. "Derek, I'm sorry for asking stupid questions all the time. But, I got one more question." Stile said to me. Oh God. I'm not ready for these questions. What do I say? How do I say it?

"Derek, do you uh…like me?" Stiles ask closing his eyes. What? I wasn't expecting that question. What do I tell him? He's scared that's why his eyes are close. But, why is he scared for? I realized this is my chance to ask the same question. "The question is do you like me?" I ask Stiles. Stiles just stayed quiet for a while. Which is really odd. A quiet Stiles. It worries me. But, I guess he's thinking.

"Yes. I do like you." Stiles finally said. The way Stiles said that. It sounded like he only likes me as a friend. So I replied the same way. "Well, I like you too." Then I walked back into my house. "Well? How it go?" Scott ask. I decided to tell him the truth. "He likes me as a friend. We are on my mutual understanding." I said sitting on the stairs. "Oh. Sorry dude. I guess Stiles likes Danny then…"Scott said as if he was in thought. What? "Who's this Danny?" I ask. "oh. This well muscled jock. That Stiles got an interest in lately…" Scott said. What? "Your lying." I said. "No I'm not. Well, I'm just bending the truth a bit." Scott said. Guess his honesty deal isn't working so well now. "For what? To make me jealous? Because it work. I'm jealous." I growled out.

"Oh you are. Well, I shouldn't tell you that I've seen Stiles in the shower the other day. And I saw everything." Scott said. He's pushing it. I growled. I can tell he's lying. I wont let him get to me. "Are you trying to test my anger?" I ask. "Yes. I'm trying to find your weakness. Because you don't seem to have one. And I'm curious to know what it is. We both know Allison is mine. So, Stiles yours?" Scott ask. I growled again. "I think I walked in on Stiles and Danny kissing the other day…" Scott said looking at the burnt wall. That's it. I know it's not true. But…Ugh! I lost it. I turned.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad a lot of people like my story. Please Review. So, what did you guys think about the Episode 10 of Teen Wolf : CO-Captain. I laugh at parts and couldn't believe the other parts. And Poor Derek. Can't wait into next week. Well, tell me what you think about my story so far. Please Review. Please and Thank You. **

**-luv2write16-**


	5. Chapter3:DoesDerekLikeMeorLikeMeLikeMe?

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic.**

**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles

**Summary: Stiles has a lot of unanswered questions, that he like to get answered. Starting with 'Am I Attractive?' question. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen wolf or it's characters.

"**Wonders Make Things Possible." By: luv2write16.**

_**End of Chapter 2: Does Derek Hale Like Me?**_

_Wait a minute! Does Derek like me as a friend or something more? There I go again. Got another answer to my questions. But now I got another question that needs to be answered. Now, I need to be brave and gather up my courage and ask Derek my unanswered question._

**Chapter 3: Does Derek Like Me or Like Me Like Me?**

Okay. Now breathe in and breathe out. I'm standing outside Derek's house. I hear the two werewolves talking, growling, and fighting. Then, I did it. I knocked on the door. Then opened it. "Can you two stop for a second? I got an important question to ask Derek." I said all to serious. They stop in mid punches. They turn back into their normal selves. Derek, walked over to me.

"Scott, I need you here." I told Scott. "Why?" Scott ask. "Because, I need you to tell me if he's lying or not." I said like it was the most obvious thing. "Fine. Hurry up and ask your question." Scott mumbled. I notice he had a scratch on his face. But it was already healing. "Um. Derek?" I ask trying to get his attention. Derek just looked at me. "Um…So…Do you like me like me or you just like me?" I ask kind of scared.

Derek looked at me then to Scott. Then he signed. "Yes. I like you. And, yes. I like you like you." Derek said. I looked at Scott for the verdict. "He's telling the truth. He's been asking questions about you for the past weeks. He's been crushing on you." Scott said smirking. 'Cause he knew he's embarrassing Derek. "Is that true?" I ask Derek. "Yes. Now you hate me, even more don't you?" Derek growled obviously mad at Scott and himself. "No. Just opposite really." I replied trying to act cool. Even though I was freaking out in my mind. Yay! He likes me. He likes me. He likes me. A very hot werewolf likes me. I kept singing in my head.

"You what?" Derek ask not really believing what I said. "Okay. I can tell things are going serious and intimate here. So, I'll just leave. See you at school, Stiles. See you next afternoon, Derek." Scott said leaving us alone in Derek's burnt house. "I like you, like you." I said. "What?" Derek ask again. I laugh. Because it was cute. Then Derek growled. Then I told him. "I said. I. Stiles Stilinski, likes you, Derek Hale, a whole lot. Derek smiled. Not an evil smile but an actual smile.

"Would you like to come to my house sometime and spend sometime with me, when my dads gone?" I ask. Before Derek could reply. I start talking again. "Wait! No, I didn't mean like inappropriate things. I meant like watch a movie or something." I said in a ramble. I was about to open my mouth again, but Derek shut me up by kissing me on the lips. "Yes. Stiles." Then he kiss me again. I walked to my jeep and Derek told me he'll see me later.

I went home and laid in my bed. Thinking over the past week. Only two highlights. My question Am I attractive? Has been finally answered. Now Derek and I admitted our "feelings" for one another. Wait! Hold up. Does this mean me and Derek are dating or what? Oh no. Got myself an unanswered question again. But, I'm too tired tonight. I'll ask him tomorrow. Thinking of Derek, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Took me awhile to finally post this. I donated my blood and did what I was not to do. And got all dizzy. But I am alright. Hope you guys like this chapter. I believe Derek's Point of View is going to be longer. I'm starting to like writing in Derek's view. Please Review. Tell me if you liked it or not. Please Review. Please and Thank You. **

**-luv2write16-**


	6. Chapter3: DDLMOLMLM? Part 2

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic. **

**Pairing: Derek/Stiles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or it's characters.**

"**Wonders Make Things Possible." By: luv2write16.**

_**End of Chapter 2: Does Derek Like Me?**_

"_Oh you are. Well, I shouldn't tell you that I've seen Stiles in the shower the other day. And I saw everything." Scott said. He's pushing it. I growled. I can tell he's lying. I wont let him get to me. "Are you trying to test my anger?" I ask. "Yes. I'm trying to find your weakness. Because you don't seem to have one. And I'm curious to know what it is. We both know Allison is mine. So, Stiles yours?" Scott ask. I growled again. "I think I walked in on Stiles and Danny kissing the other day…" Scott said looking at the burnt wall. That's it. I know it's not true. But…Ugh! I lost it. I turned._

**Chapter 3: Does Derek Like Me or Like Me Like Me? Part 2**

I was in mid punch. When Stiles ask us, me and Scott, to stop. "Can you two stop for a second? I got an important question to ask Derek." Stiles ask. He seem serious. But isn't he always serious with every stupid question he asks? Again with asking questions. Why does he have to think so much? I turned back to my regular self and walked over to Stiles. I saw Scott do the same. "Scott, I need you here." Stiles said. So, I guess he doesn't trust me. Or really scared of me. Which saddens me a bit. I like scaring him but I don't want him to be afraid of me. "Why?" Scott ask. Asking Stiles. "Because I need you to tell me if he's lying or not." Stiles said matter of fact. So he thinks I'll lie to him again. "Fine. Hurry up and ask your question." Scott mumbled. "Um. Derek?" Stiles said trying to get my attention. I looked at him. Waiting on him to ask his so called important question. I guess it could be important to him, but very stupid to me. "Um…So…Do you like me like me or just like me?" Stiles asks me. I can tell he's way beyond nervous and scared. I was surprised. No, I was flabbergasted. I really didn't expect that question.

Each time Stiles asks me a question, it's never what I expected. I stared at Stiles. Then glanced at Scott. The boy mouth I'll tell him if you don't. So I did. "Yes. I like you. And yes. I like you like you." I finally said. I might as well tell him since Scott would have done it. And, I rather it come from me then Scott. Stiles stared at me for a bit. Then turned to Scott. "He's telling the truth. He's been asking questions about you for the past weeks. He's been crushing on you." Scott told Stiles smirking. I'm going to kill that kid! He's embarrassing me here. And, I never get embarrass. Stiles turns to face me. He stares at me. I can see him processing the information he just got.

I saw the look of glad, confused, sad, confused, worried, glad, then finally landed on confused again. "Is that true?" Stiles finally ask me. "Yes. Now you hat me even more don't you?" I growled. I'm really mad at Scott and myself right now. "No. Just the opposite really." Stiles said. Which surprised me. Did I hear him right? "You what?" I ask confused. "Okay. I can tell things are going serious and intimate here. So, I'll just leave. See you at school, Stiles. See you next afternoon, Derek." Scott said leaving me and Stiles alone.

"I like you. Like you." Stiles said. He what? He does? Since when? How's this even possible? "What?" I ask again. Stiles starts to laugh. I growled. He's playing with me. "I said. I, Stiles Stilinski, likes you, Derek Hale, a whole lot." Stiles said a bit slow and smiling. I smiled. "Would you like to come to my house sometime and spend sometime with me, when my dads gone?" Stiles ask. I kept on smiling. This time at his nervousness to ask me out on a "date". I guess you can call it. Before I could say something. Stiles open his mouth again. "Wait! No, I didn't mean like inappropriate things. I meant like watch a movie or something." Stiles said rambling on like he always does when he's nervous. He's so…Oh no! He's about to open his mouth again.

Before he could speak. I put my lips on his lips and kiss him. "Yes. Stiles." I whispered pulling away. Then I looked into his brown shiny eyes and realized He likes me and I can do this whenever I want now. I lean over and kiss Stiles on the lips again. It was turning to that part of day. Where its still day but is also night. Oh yeah its called evening time. So, I walked Stiles to his jeep. "See you later." I said to him. I stand outside watching Stiles drive away.

"What just happened?" I whispered to myself. I really can't believe it. When Scott always told me to go for it. That Stiles would like me and want me. I never took him serious. I think I'm actually grateful for that kid. But, I'm still gonna kill him for embarrassing me like that. I don't go up to him and Allison and tell his secrets to her with him standing right next to her. Because, I can tell her a lot of things that Scott says about her. But unlike Scott. I'm trustful with secrets. I went to where I lay down at. Thinking. Where does this put us at? Are we dating now or what? I don't think he wants to date a werewolf. I bet he's still scared of me. What about that Danny kid? What if Scott was right about that too? What if Stiles likes this Danny person? Of course he does.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Okay what did you think? Please Review. Two more days into the new episode of Teen Wolf Episode 11: Formality can't wait. I'm so excited. Well, please review, tell me what you think, do you like it or don't. Please Review. Please and Thank You. **

**-luv2write16-**


	7. Chapter4:Are Me & Derek Dating or What?

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic.**

**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles

**Summary: Stiles has a lot of unanswered questions, that he like to get answered. Starting with 'Am I Attractive?' question. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen wolf or it's characters.

"**Wonders Make Things Possible." By: luv2write16.**

_**End of Chapter 3: **_ _**Does Derek Like Me or Like Me Like Me?**_

_I went home and laid in my bed. Thinking over the past week. Only two highlights. My question Am I attractive? Has been finally answered. Now Derek and I admitted our "feelings" for one another. Wait! Hold up. Does this mean me and Derek are dating or what? Oh no. Got myself an unanswered question again. But, I'm too tired tonight. I'll ask him tomorrow. Thinking of Derek, I fell asleep with a smile on my face. _

**Chapter 4: Are Me And Derek Dating or What?**

It is the next day. And I haven't been absolutely nervous to ask a question before in my life. After school, Derek was leaning against my jeep. I smiled nervously. I'm happy he's here. But, nervous about the question. I walked up to him. "I have to talk to you." "I have a question to ask you." Derek and I said at the same time. "You go first." I told him. "Well, after you left. I was thinking where does this put us? Like are we dating or what?" Derek ask. I just stared at him. "What?" Derek ask. Can tell he was getting insecure of himself. "Nothing. It's just I was going to ask the same thing." I said. "Really?" Derek ask. "Yeah. So, where does this put us?" I ask. "Friends?" Derek suggested. Friends. He wants to be just friends? "You just want to be…okay. Friends we shall be." I said holding my hand out. Derek just stared at my hand. What is he thinking. He's so mysterious. Then Danny came over.

"Hey Stiles, Can I come over later? So, we can work on our project." Danny Said. "Um. Yeah. Sure. Danny. What time?" I ask. "In a half hour?" Danny ask. "Okay. Sure. See you there." I told him. I turned to see Derek glaring. What is he mad at? "So, that's Danny." Derek said with a growl. "Yeah. Why? What about him?" I ask confused. Why is Derek glaring at Danny? "Nothing. Just nothing. Bye." Derek says walking off. "Wait! We aren't finish talking." I yelled at Derek. But Derek just ignored me. I got into my jeep and drove home. Took me fifth teen minutes. When I got into my room, I had an heart attack. Derek was standing in my room, in the corner. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?" I yelled out. "We weren't finish talking." Derek said. "Well, I knew that. I told you that." I snapped. I fell back onto my bed with a sigh. "Stiles?" Derek ask softly. "Yeah, Derek?" I ask. "Do you like this Danny?" Derek ask. I sat up and looked at Derek. Wondering what to say. Is Derek jealous? No, he can't be. He said he just wants to be friends. "Yes. He's my friend. I think he is…" I said not really sure if Danny is my friend. I consider Danny a friend but does Danny? "No. I meant do you like him like him." Derek said. "Why? You just want to be friends. Why do you care?" I yelled laying back down. "I only said that. Because I thought you wanted Danny and not me." Derek said. "Why in the world would you think I would want Danny and not you?" I ask.

"Scott. He told me something's." Derek said. "Well, whatever he told you isn't true." I told him. I looked at Derek. He was silent. "Derek. I like you I want you. Only you. Whatever reasons you came up with to think I don't like or want you. Throw them out. Because I want you and only you." I told him. "You can get hurt." Derek said. "It doesn't matter. I want to be with you." I told him. "I'm a werewolf. I don't have a cure like Scott. I'm always going to be this way." Derek said. "It's alright, Derek. It's apart of who you are. And, I wouldn't change it. No matter what." I told him. "I'm a guy, you know. I can't give you children." Derek said. "I know you're a guy. It don't matter. As long as I have you." I told him. Wait! Does he want children? "Do you…I can't give you children. How can you want me? Do you even want me?" I ask insecure.

Derek rush up to me. "Yes. Stiles. I want you. I'm okay without having children. I want you. I just want you to want me too." Derek said. "I do. I do, want you." I said into Derek's chest. _*Knock. Knock.* _"Stiles? You here?" Danny yelled from outside. I forgot he was coming over. "I have to work on a school project. But you can stay and watch." I offered. "I'll stay." Derek said. Danny came up stairs. While we were working. Danny was staring at Derek. "Who is he again?" Danny ask. "My soon to be boyfriend." I whispered. "Really? Your…Okay. Nice catch dude." Danny said. "Yeah. Thanks." I mumbled. I blushed. Because I just realized that Derek is a werewolf with special enhanced hearing. And could hear mine and Danny's conversation.

Later, Danny left. Telling me good luck. I went up stairs. After I went into my room. Derek had me push up against my door. "You really want to be my boyfriend?" Derek ask. I stared into his eyes. "Yes. I do." I said. "Good." Derek said leaning over to kiss me. Finally, got my answer. He wants to be boyfriends. So happy right now. But, gonna hit Scott. Since, me and Derek weren't going to be just because Scott told Derek something about Danny. But, we manage through that. We are dating. This would never have happened, if I didn't ask my first question. Am I attractive?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry, it took awhile to update. I was just aggravated over episode 11 of Teen Wolf. I can't believe it. Can't wait into Monday to see if we finally get some answers. I still love Stiles. And Derek looked so broken… Well please review. Tell if you like it or if you didn't. Please Review. Please and Thank You. **

**-luv2write16-**


	8. Chapter4:Are Me& Derek Dating or What 2

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic.**

**Pairing: Derek/Stiles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or it's characters.**

"**Wonders Make Things Possible." By: luv2write16.**

_**End of Chapter 3: Does Derek Like Me or Like Me Like Me? Part 2**_

_I went to where I lay down at. Thinking. Where does this put us at? Are we dating now or what? I don't think he wants to date a werewolf. I bet he's still scared of me. What about that Danny kid? What if Scott was right about that too? What if Stiles likes this Danny person? Of course he does. _

**Chapter 4: Are Me and Derek Dating or What?**

The next day. I decided to talk to Stiles. S, I walked over to his house. And, snuck into his room. I walked up and down Stiles room. Waiting. It's one in the afternoon. This room is driving me crazy. It smells like Stiles. The smell is strong, since it is his room. I got impatient and went to Beacon Hills High School. I found Stiles' jeep. I went and lean against it. Waiting on Stiles.

After, what felt like hours, Stiles walked out the school. I saw Stiles smiling. Does this mean he's happy to see me? "I have a question to ask you." "I have to talk to you." Stiles and I said at the same time as he approach me. "You go first." Stiles told me. Here I go. "Well, after you left was thinking. Where does this put us? Like, are we dating or what?" I ask feeling a bit out of place. I'm not showing it. But, I'm freaking out in the inside. Stiles just stared at me like, I don't know what. I started to get nervous. "What?" I ask starting to really feel unsure of myself here.

What if Stiles doesn't want me like that? "Nothing. It's just I was going to ask the same thing." Stiles told me. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah. So, where does this put us?" Stiles ask nervously. Maybe he just wants to be friends. That's probably it. I'll make it easier on him. "Friends?" I suggested. "You just want to be…Okay. Friends we shall be." Stiles said holding out his hand. I just stared at it. How can he think I want to be just friends after I kissed him like that yesterday? It seem like Stiles wanted to be more than just friends. Or its just me wanting that to be true. But he's agreeing to be just friends for me. But, that's not what I want.

I was about to say something but this tall muscular boy walked up to Stiles. "Hey Stiles, can I come over later? So, we can work on our project." The kid ask Stiles. Stiles turned away from me and answered the kid. "Um. Yeah. Sure. Danny. What time?" Stiles ask the kid. So, this is Danny. This is my competition. "In a half hour?" The Danny kid ask Stiles. "Okay. Sure. See you there." Stiles replied back to Danny. Stiles finally turned back to me, after Danny walked away. I was glaring at the kid. "So that's Danny?" I said with a growl. "Yeah. Why? What about him?" Stiles ask confused. I continued glaring into the kid drove out the parking lot. "Nothing. Just nothing. Bye." I said walking away. "Wait! We aren't finish talking." Stiles yelled to me. But I just ignored him and continued to walk away.

I started to head home. But I couldn't stop thinking about Stiles. I went to Stiles' house. Stiles walked into his own room and didn't notice me into he turned around. He yelled out at me. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?" "We weren't finish talking…" I simply said. "Well I knew that. I told you that." Stiles yelled at me. He's mad at me. Maybe I should have re worded that. Stiles went and laid down in his bed with a sigh. "Stiles?" I ask. "Yeah, Derek?" Stiles replied back. "Do you like this Danny?" I ask. Stiles sat up and looked at me. "Yes. He's my friend. I think." Stiles said in thought. He's making this difficult for me. "No. I meant do you like him like him?" I ask. Really nervous to find out the answer.

"Why? You just want to be friends. Why do you care?" Stiles yelled at me while laying back down. So he didn't want to be just friends. "I only said that because I thought you wanted Danny and not me." I said telling Stiles the truth. "Why in the world would you think I would want Danny and not you?" Stiles ask clearly mad at me. I decided to tell him the truth. "Scott. He told me something's." I told Stiles. "Well, what ever he told you isn't true." Stiles told me. I stayed quiet thinking about what Stiles said. I knew what Scott said was untrue but it didn't help. It still put doubt in my mind. "Derek. I like you. I want you. Only you. Whatever reasons you came up with to think I don't like or want you. Throw them out. Because I want you and only you." Stiles said to me. "You can get hurt." I said thinking all the stuff Stiles can be put through for just knowing me. And what if I some how lost control on him? I'll never forgive myself. "It doesn't matter. I want to be with you." Stiles said to me. "I'm a werewolf. I don't have a cure like Scott. I'm always going to be this way." I told Stiles. He needed to know. "It's alright, Derek. It's part of who you are. And, I wouldn't change it. No matter what." Stiles said to me.

My last resort of denial. "I'm a guy. You know. I can't give you children." I said. "I know you're a guy. It don't matter. As long as I have you." Stiles said to me. Oh man! Stiles making it hard to walk away. Wait! I don't want to walk away. So why am I trying to talk Stiles out of liking me? Am I in crazy denial? "Do you…? I can't give children. How can you want me? Do you even want me?" Stiles ask sounding insecure. I rush up to him. "Yes. Stiles. I want you. I'm okay without having children. I want you. I just want you to want me too." I told Stiles. "I do. I do. Want you." Stiles mumbled into my chest.

_*Knock. Knock.* _"Stiles? You here?" That Danny kid yelled from outside. Dang kid. Worst than Scott. Well I'm not sure on that… Stiles better not ask or demand me to leave. Because I'm not going anywhere. "I have to work on a school project. But you can stay and watch." Stiles told me. "I'll stay." I replied back. That Danny kid came upstairs. Stiles and Danny were working while I sat on Stiles bed. Watching them and reading a random book. I got a crush on a smart and widely dumb boy. He's smart but acts so foolish. He's Stiles. I notice that Danny was looking at me. "Who is he again?" I heard Danny ask Stiles. Who is he going to introduce me as? "My soon to be boyfriend." I heard Stiles whispered to Danny. I just smiled.

Later, Stiles walk Danny out his house. When Stiles came back upstairs. I push him into his door. "You really want to be my boyfriend?" I ask not really believing it. Stiles just looked into my eyes. Then said. "Yes. I do." "Good." I whispered while leaning over to kiss him. I did it slowly, to give him a chance to push me away. But he didn't. He kiss me back. I might not look it but I am happy right now. Stiles makes me happy. But he does annoy me with his questions. But lately, I'm liking him asking me questions. Definitely that it end us both here. Liking and kissing each other. Maybe I should ask Stiles if he thinks I'm attractive.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**How did you guys like this chapter? I had fun writing it so I hope at least one person likes it. I have one more idea and ksz gave me a idea too. So I have four more chapters to add at least. Take or give one. I got done watching the Teen Wolf marathon on MTV. I can't wait into tomorrow. Two people are suppose to die on the season finale and one is suppose to turn. And there's going to be a female werewolf in season two. Which starts filming November 15. Well please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please and Thank You. **

**-luv2write16-**


	9. Chapter 5: What's Up With, Scott?

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic.**

**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles

**Summary: Stiles has a lot of unanswered questions, that he like to get answered. Starting with 'Am I Attractive?' question. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen wolf or it's characters.

"**Wonders Make Things Possible." By: luv2write16.**

**Chapter Five: What's Up With You, Scott?**

**Stiles' Point of View**

Few days later, after me and Derek "Got together". I'm at school. I've been looking for Scott. To see what he's up too. I think he's avoiding me. Derek probably warn him, that I wanted to talk to him. Caught him at lunch. He can't get away from me without causing a scene. I sat next to him. Scott tried to get up. "Don't even think about it." I said to him. "What? Just putting my tray up." Scott said. I looked at him like really, his tray was still filled with food. "Okay. Okay." Scott mumbles as he sits down. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what did you tell Derek, to make him think that I wanted Danny and not him?" I ask Scott.

"Well, I had to tell him stuff to get it on the roll of him telling you he likes you. He never would have told you. Hell, he even lied about saying your not attractive." Scott told me in a ramble. I opened my mouth then closed it. Scott is right. If it wasn't for him, Derek would never would have told me. "Your right." I half whispered and half rambled. Scott looked at me with a shock look on his face. "What was that? Can you repeat that?" Scott ask smirking. How I like to smack that smirk off his face. "Your right. But what did you say. I'm beyond curious." I said seriously. "I'll tell you later. Here comes Allison." Scott said looking at Allison. She sits down.

"Your not going to believe, what I over heard last night." Allison said. Talking to Scott more than talking to me. She tends to do that most of the time. "What could that be?" Scott ask unsure. Probably thinking she found out about werewolves. "My Aunt Kate. I over heard her talking to herself." Allison said. Wow. That's so interesting. I thought sarcastically. "And?" I urge her on. "And, she use to date Derek Hale." Allison said. Time stop in my mind. What? Was only thing going through my mind. "Derek Hale? Derek Hale as in allege murderer Derek Hale?" Scott ask. "Yeah. I heard her saying she miss having hot rough sex." Allison said blushing. I just stayed quiet. Then when she said something about the sex. I got up saying "excuse me". Then walked out of the cafeteria. I don't know. What to think. My boyfriend use to date Kate Argent and use to sleep with her. I need to talk to Derek now. I snuck out of school and drove off. I drove straight to Derek's house. I pulled up next to his black camero and took a deep breath.

I looked up at the house and saw Derek standing outside on his porch, looking confused as to why I am here. I got out and walked up to Derek. "Why are you here, Stiles?" Derek ask confused. "Derek. Who is Kate Argent to you?" I ask. Staring at Derek. Derek's face got all scrunch up and he started getting mad. "She's a psychotic bitch. Who burned my family alive," Derek growled out. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. "Nothing else?" I ask. "No. Why are you asking for?" Derek ask. "No reason." I said not really wanting to bring up what I heard. "There's a reason. What is it?" Derek demanded.

Ugh. I feel like the bad guy if I ask him. But what the hell. "Did you love her?" I blurted out. That is not what I wanted to say. Derek look taken back. "What?" Derek ask. "Did you love her?" I ask again more confident. Derek looked me in the eyes. "No Stiles. I thought I did long ago. But she used me to get to my family. She killed them. It was all my fault." Derek said breaking down his barrier. I went over and hugged him. "I understand. If you don't want to be with me anymore. I'm kind of damaged." Derek said. I stayed quiet and just continued hugging him.

We stayed like that for longest time. When Derek calmed down. I looked up and grab a hold of his face and brought him down and kissed him with a sloppy kiss. As I drove off leaving Derek behind. Only thing running through my mind was: I really hate this Kate Argent. But I really love my Derek Hale. I wonder if he loves me? Hey wait! I still don't know what Scott told Derek. I'm going to go crazy with the want of knowing.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Ksz gave me idea for this chapter. So I Thank you. Well, I am really sorry on the long time to update. I have excuses. This past week I've been trying to have a supernatural marathon before season seven comes on. I love the show. I got my sister hook on it. Well, please read and review. Please and Thank You. **

**-luv2write16-**


	10. Chapter5: What's Up With, Scott? Part 2

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic.**

**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles

**Summary: Stiles has a lot of unanswered questions, that he like to get answered. Starting with 'Am I Attractive?' question. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen wolf or it's characters.

"**Wonders Make Things Possible." By: luv2write16.**

**Chapter Five: What's Up With You, Scott?**

**Derek's Point of View:**

Stiles told me he was going to talk to Scott. About what he, Scott, told me. Because I refused to tell him myself. So, I text Scott: "_Stiles. Is wanting to talk to you._" That is all the warning I gave him. My phone buzzed. Scott replied back. Saying: "_About what_?" I text back: "_Not telling_." Now back to working out.

**Scott's Point of View:**

I've been avoiding Stiles all day. After Derek decided to text me today. It has to be bad if Derek text me to warn me. That Stiles wanted to talk to me. So avoid Stiles. Is on my to do list. But since he won't tell me what it is about. That kind of scares me. I made it to lunch. So far mission avoid Stiles is working. Then Stiles came and sat down right besides me. Well thought to soon. As I tried to get up. Stiles said in a don't you dare leave voice. "Don't even think about it." Dang! "What? Just putting my tray up." I said trying to get away. Hell, I still had a whole tray of food. Stiles stared me down. I caved. "Okay Okay." I mumbled as I sat back down.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. What did you tell Derek to make him think that I wanted Danny and not him?" Stiles ask. Oh man! What can I tell him without embarrassing myself. Because I said a lot of embarrassing things. "Well, I had to tell him "stuff" to get him on the roll of telling you he likes you. He would never have told you. Hell, he even lied about saying you your not attractive." I said for my defense. As I stared at him, Stiles, gaping at me. He must be thinking over what I have told him. "Your right." Stiles mumbled. Say what…I am? Oh of course I am. "What was that? Can you repeat that?" I teased. I'm probably smiling like a dumb nut. "Your right. But what did you say? I'm beyond curious." Stiles ask. Obviously not forgetting the reason for talking to me in the first place. "I'll tell you later. Here comes Allison." I said looking at Allison. I don't want to tell or talk about Stiles' business in front of her. Definitely not wanting to embarrass myself is another reason.

Allison comes over and sits down. "Your not going to believe what I over heard last night." Allison gush while she sat down by me. "What would that be?" I ask. Unsure if she found out about werewolves or not. "My Aunt Kate. I over heard her talking to herself." Allison said. Okay. Not really interesting so far. "And?" Stiles ask her. "And. She use to date Derek Hale." Allison said like it was very interesting news. No way. This is going to be bad for Stiles. "Derek Hale? Derek Hale as in the allege murder Derek Hale?" I ask knowing he really isn't a murderer. "Yeah. I heard her saying she miss having hot rough sex." Allison said blushing. Hell. I'm blushing too.

So let me correct myself on what I thought earlier. This is really freaking bad for Stiles. Stiles was sitting there being quiet. "Excuse me." Stiles said. Then he walked out of the cafeteria. I should have followed him. I know I should have but I didn't.

**Derek's Point of View:**

I was standing outside on my porch. Thinking. I became confused as I notice Stiles jeep coming up in front of my house. Stiles got out and came up on the porch. "Why are you here Stiles?" I ask Stiles. Stiles look uncomfortable. "Derek? Who is Kate Argent to you?" Stiles ask. The question was way out of the blue. Well everything's out of the blue with Stiles. I scrunch up my face and was getting mad at hearing that woman's name. Not mad at Stiles. No never at him. "She's a psychotic bitch. Who burned my family alive." I growled out. I'm confused on why Stiles is asking me this. "Nothing else?" Stiles ask. Alright. Where is Stiles trying to get at. "No. Why are you asking for?" I ask very bluntly. "No reason." Stiles said a bit to quickly in his defense. "There's a reason. What is it?" I demanded.

"Did you love her?" Stiles suddenly ask. I got taken back. I wasn't expecting Stiles to ask that. "What?" I manage to ask. "Did you love her?" Stiles ask again. I stared into Stiles eyes and said. "No. Stiles. I thought I did. Long ago. But she used me to get to my family. She killed them. It was all my fault." I started to break down at the last part. Instead of doing what I expected Stiles to do. He done the opposite. He came over and hugged me.

"I understand. If you don't want to be with me anymore. I'm kind of damage." I said knowing Stiles wouldn't want me any more. Now that he knew my dark painful secret. Stiles didn't pull away. He continued to hug me. After what seem like the longest of times. Stiles reaches up and pulls me into a kiss. A very sloppy kiss. I think we are good. He didn't leave me. Well only to go back home. Tell you what. Only thing I do know is. I love my Stiles and that I really do hate Kate Argent. Hmm. I wonder if Stiles ever got to know what Scott had said to me. Stiles is probably going nuts.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry for the way late update. Been busy. Supernatural has taken up most up my time. Well hope you guys liked it. Please review. Please and Thank You.**

**-luv2write16-**


	11. Chapter 6: Do You Love Me?

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic.**

**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles

**Summary: Stiles has a lot of unanswered questions, that he like to get answered. Starting with 'Am I Attractive?' question. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen wolf or it's characters.

"**Wonders Make Things Possible." By: luv2write16.**

**Chapter Six: Do You Love Me?**

**Stiles Point Of View:**

I'm starting to feel bad. Just leaving Derek there. I couldn't help it. I had a curfew to up hold. Taken it was at eight or ten at night and it was only three in the afternoon. But I got to check in with dad. Since I kind of left school early without permission. He's probably wondering where I am. And the goof that I am. I left my cell phone in my locker with my backpack and everything else. I drove home to see dad wasn't home yet. I had notice we had a voicemail on the home phone. Its probably from the school. Yep. It was from the school. To inform my dad I had skipped school today and that tomorrow I am to report straight to the principal's office in the morning. Hmm. What to tell dad? What to tell dad? I kept thinking. I needed to make up a good decent lie that seemed to be the truth.

I've got it. I'll tell him the semi truth. About me just figuring out that I like girls and guys. And that I panic and drove off. I'll get dad to change the topics. He will be more worried and concern about me and forget about school skipping. The only thing I can't tell him is that I am dating Derek Hale. The suspect murderer. Dad just might have a heart attack. And I definitely don't want that. Ugh. I thought as I flopped down on my bed. I'm totally stress over here. Now where did I place my adderal? Oh yeah. I left it at Derek's. Well back to Derek's.

**Scott's Point Of View:**

So when Stiles left. Allison just looked at me. "What's wrong with him?" She ask. Tell her the truth or lie? Truth or lie? I think I'm going to tell her the truth. And if Stiles don't like it he can deal with it. "Okay. If I tell you the truth you need to promise me not to freak. Okay?" I told her seriously. She looked at me with a piss off face. "So you would have lied to me? Are you keeping secrets from me?" Allison ask starting to get mad and upset. "No." I said quickly. Then I continued. "Its just not my secret to share. Okay? Do you want to know or not?" I ask. "Fine. Yes." She said. Probably trying to debate if she's going to be mad at me or not.

"Stiles, he's kind of gay and is actually dating Derek Hale. That is how I know him. Is because they are dating." I told her. Leaving out the bit that I know him because we both are werewolves. "What! Stiles is dating a murderer? Does he know?" She yelled out loud. The other teens started to look at us. And dang I think Stiles would know is Allison being dense today or what? "Shush! Be quiet. No. Derek is not a murderer. I lied about him trying to kill us that day." I whispered to her. "What? Why would you lie?" She ask. Man I'm just making this mess with lying everyday. 'I don't know. I panic and I thought he was." I said telling her the truth. Even though I knew Derek wasn't trying to kill us at that moment. Because I knew about the alpha. "Oh." She said and looked down like she was thinking about it.

After awhile I started to get worried. "I want to meet him. Can you take me to meet him?" Allison ask. Which kind of shocked me. I didn't think she would ask me that. 'Yeah. I can. But why?" I ask. "Oh. I just want to meet Stiles' boyfriend." Allison said with a big smile. So after school and after lacrosse practice she drove us to Derek's place. I didn't want to say home because it really don't look like a home to me. But probably to Derek it still is home. She walked with me up to the door. I knocked on it and opened the door. "Derek? Derek you home?" I yelled out. I know he is here. Because I can smell him. Derek walked up behind us and said. " What do you want, Scott?" He had scared Allison into next week. I was un phrased by it because I knew he was there. And she did not.

"Allison here wanted to meet you." I said pointing at Allison. Derek looked her up and down. Then looked back at me. Then back at her. Then back at me. "Why?" Was all Derek ask me. Allison looked scared but she had looked Derek up and down too. "Is Stiles really dating this guy?" She ask ,e pointing at Derek with her thumb. Derek actually growled at her without her hearing him. I know Derek don't like Allison just because e of who her family is. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" I ask pretty sure Derek is getting mad at our presence. "Oh. I don't know. He looks scary and dark, barely talks, doesn't smile, and glares at everybody." Allison said.

"Oh that's normal Derek for you. And I love him. I don't wouldn't want him to change." Stiles said walking in like he own the place. He walked into a very burnt but still standing room and came back holding his medicine. "Yeah. I forgot these here." Stiles said answering a un ask question. I just nodded at him while both Allison and Derek stayed quiet. With Derek glaring at Allison. Thanking Stiles. He had broke the silence. "So why is Allison here?" Stiles ask. "She wanted to meet your boyfriend." I told him. Me and him start to have a small conversation like Allison and Derek wasn't even there. "Oh. How's that go- Wait! You told her!" Stiles yelled. "Yeah. Sorry." I simply said. "So?" Stiles ask. "Oh. She don't see why you are dating a gloomy guy. I guess." I said. "Yeah. I thought Danny was more your type. You and Danny make a good couple." Allison said turning to face Stiles. Derek growled under his breath. "Get her out of my house." Derek whispered to where only I could hear him. "Allison, maybe we should go." I told her. While rushing her out. "I see it now. They make a good couple. Derek is like Stiles' other half and Stiles is Derek's other half. Like they say opposites attract." Allison said while on the way to my house. "Heh. They are very much a like. They both are annoying for most of their company." I whispered to myself. "What?" Allison ask. " I agree with you." I said smiling in her direction. Man! I'm stressed out. Need a nice long night of sleep. Oh no! I still got to find out what I'm going to say to Stiles about what I said to Derek. I'll deal with it tomorrow.

**Derek's Point Of View:**

"I can't believe he bought her here." Stiles said. After Scott and Allison left. "I can't believe you said you loved me to her before telling me." I stated. Stiles drop his bottle of pills. And started to look nervous. "Its okay you know. I love you too." I said coming up to Stiles and gently touched his cheek. Stiles smiled. "Really?" "Yes. Really." I said smiling in return. "See you do to smile." Stiles stated. "Shush. This is only for your eyes only." I said still smiling. "Wouldn't dream of sharing you in the first place." Stiles said. "Good. Because I don't want to share you either." I told him. I place a kiss on his forehead. Then gave him a small short kiss on the lips. Then hugged him and Stiles hugged back.

**_-TO BE CONTINUED?_-**

**I was planning this to be the last chapter but I actually got couple more ideas. So you tell me do you want me to stop here or continue? Sorry for a the late update. Been Busy. So Supernatural…is awesome or what? I like all the new episodes so far. Can't wait into next Friday where Sam's suppose to get married. Well hope you liked it. Please Review. Please Review and Thank You. ****J **

**-luv2write16-**


End file.
